Crown of Red
by MaximumXRideX24
Summary: The story of Crane, from humvble begginings to the defeat of Tai Lung.
1. Beginnings

_Lee Da Martial Arts Academy. Twenty Years prior to the Defeat of Tai Lung._

Almost every student was gathered in the training grounds. It was only a week or two before one student would be chosen to be sent to the Jade Palace.

Crane watched in awe as lines of rhinos cut the air in finesse with their staffs. Bulls moved through Kung Fu strike poses and masters were spread out, hitting an arm with a staff to correct posture, or yelling at a student to focus.

But above all, Crane watched one battle. In the center of the training ground, was a large circle. Two opponents would face each other. You had to stay in the circle, taking bashings and whatever pain may be inflicted by your opponent. In the circle was a large rhino, along with a Chinese Mountain Cat. Mei Ling. Such grace! Such beauty! Of course, that is why her name literally meant, beautiful and delicate, (Crane knew all symbols, names, and meanings in the language) though from what he had seen, she was not at all delicate.

_She was fierce and strong and magical and wondrous and gorgeous and…_

His mind trailed off as he watched the duo battle. She fought so perfectly, never making a flaw. It was said she had mastered over eight-hundred of the One-Thousand Scrolls. Something Crane only wished he had the chance to do. He would spend every moment studying the scrolls, studying Kung Fu. But no, he was a bird. A skinny, worthless bird. He wasn't strong, he wasn't fierce. He was just a janitor. But Mei Ling, oh, Mei Ling was a goddess! Everything he ever could aspire to be and more! He watched as with just a flick of her wrist the rhino was forced out of the ring. Mei Ling bowed and-

"Crane! Get over here" Crane sighed as his 'master'; the gatekeeper of the Academy summoned him. "Crane! New student try-outs are next week!"

Crane smiled in surprise, "Really?" Was the Master suggesting he try out? He could! He would become a student; devote all of him to learning the scrolls. He would be the best student! Better than Mei Ling!

"So, this place needs to be ready!"

He ignored his warden and kept dreaming. How amazing would it be? He'd grow to be a striving, strong warrior! Like the ancient Master Iron Ox! Or Master Raptorbeak! He would be-

"Crane! Get sweeping!" The yelling brought him back to reality. As he started cleaning again he remembered something:

_I can't be a warrior…I'm too skinny, not strong, not amazing…I have none of the traits of a __**TRUE**__ warrior._

* * *

Mei Ling threw the sweat and dirt smitten clothes in her room's chute. The best students got the best rooms. Although she didn't keep hers too tidy. She looked at herself in the mirror.

Her eyes weakened. She had a muscular build, her arm muscles compact, but her torso was large. She had the body and traits of a true Kung Fu warrior…But none of those of a bride. She was not beautiful or charming. She broke bones and beat up other men for a living, she didn't know how to cook or clean. No man would ever want her as a bride. Hell, no man would want her as a girlfriend, they'd be too scared.

_And they rightfully should be! I don't need men! I'm a Kung Fu warrior, independent and loyal!_

But if she didn't need one why did she keep worrying about it. She swiped her paw so it knocked down her mirror. It shattered but she didn't care. The janitor could clean it.

After putting on a robe, Mei Ling swung open her room window and looked out into the night. It was a nice, breezy night. She looked up at the stars and sighed. What she would do to be in the Jade Palace right now. Where people would know her name, respect her! They did here, but yet it wasn't enough.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound was silently creeping through the night. She opened the window up wider to see what it was. She looked to her left and saw a dark figure coming towards her. She jumped back, and the figure ran right into the window glass. With a thud the figure lay sprawled on the window seal.

"What the hell!!!' She yelled, striking a pose to traverse into Tiger Fist.

"Watch where you open your-" He stopped when he saw it was Mei Ling. "Oh, er, Master Mei Ling, I'm sorry, I'll just, uh, be going…" He flew back out and Mei Ling just stood there. After a few moments, she burst into laughter. She went back to the window.

She knew that guy. It was Crane, one of…wait, the only janitor. She watched him. He flipped and threw and knocked and jumped and _flew_. He flew like no other! It was _beautiful!_ He was so graceful! He'd knock things into place while doing flips and kicks. And when she looked at his face, she saw _enjoyment_!

Mei Ling jumped into the windowsill, across onto the platform. She approached Crane who had just twisted to turn off two lights.

"Crane…You're amazing!" She said awe-struck.

The Red-Crowned Crane looked behind him, surprised that such a high level (And beautiful) master had even approached him. "Who…me? I was just…cleaning up…"

Her mouth gaped open, "Crane that was…beautiful" She said with a blush.

"Well most of that stuff…was, was just an accident…"

Mei Ling smiled, repeating something one of her most revered masters had said, "There are no accidents."

Crane just stood there motionless, "I didn't really…mean to…do anything…"

Mei Ling gasped, "You should try out for the school"

As he babbled on she looked deeply at him. He was pretty skinny, perfect for the Crane style. They defended, having their enemy wear down themselves instead of attacking them directly. They had to be graceful and quick, two things she knew Crane had.

And not to mention, he was kinda cute. The way the moonlight gleamed off his bill onto his timid face made him look all the better. His torso feathers were shined and straight and she would not dare to look any lower. She blushed at the last thought and remembered Crane was talking to her.

* * *

"Well, you'll never know unless you try" Mei Ling said, stopping his babbling. As she turned to leave, she swung her hips and Crane blushed like a mad-man. Crane was smitten by every trait she possessed. Her fur was glowing because of the moonlight. He could get drunk just staring into her bright eyes. Those traits and the fact she wasn't like other women.

_She didn't just want to be wed, but she wanted to be amazing, be a hero. She was strong, and fierce and beautiful and…_

Crane droned on and on until he realized he was repeating himself. Then a thought hit him.

Surely, if the greatest student in the Academy said he could do it…He could.

And he would. For his pride, for his well-being…And for Mei Ling

* * *

**Now for those of you who read my Jade Memoirs, you'll realize this is the Crane parts...no duh. I decided to split it up, and maybe do the other stories later. For those of you who haven't, enjoy!**


	2. Believe

**Life's a bitch. Just saying XD**

Crane was breathing hard as he completed his hundredth push-up. He rolled over and gasped out a large breath of air. His wings were naturally strong, built up at the joints, but he hadn't ever been used to physical labor, save for lifting boxes. But he continued on, flying to one of the wooden boards on the top of the janitorial platform. He hung upside down and touched his toes again and again, just as he had seen other falcons do. It was supposed to train patience, balance, flexibility, and resistance.

Crane had been busy recently. Not only because he was cleaning and training for the try-outs, but the Jade Palace selector was arriving tomorrow morning. Crane had no clue who it was, but the selector was going to be watching the students for three weeks, to decide who would return with him to Jade Mountain. Crane tried to stop thinking about this though, because it was crowding his days with hard work.

Crane had actually learned he _could_ exercise much longer by focusing on something else, which happened to usually be, Mei Ling. Crane, despite only being a janitor, was smarter than more of the 'jocks' at the Academy. Okay, fine, he was amazingly smarter than most of the students there. His father had been a historian and until he was…well, until he became a janitor, he had studied his father's books and had been a genius.

But things change, and people change. Just like Crane was trying to do now. So greatly enthused by Mei Ling, Crane was going to- or tries at any rate- to make his life a living dream. Hell, maybe along the way he could win Mei Ling's heart.

He wanted to be _exactly_ like her. Strong and independent. Two things Crane have **never** been. And he couldn't stress how beautiful she was. He had watched her (which he began to believe filed him under –obsessive stalker-) train today, sweat gleaming off her fur, her face fierce, but caring, but focused, all at the same time!

It took until then for Crane to notice his thoughts had possessed him and he had fallen from the rafter beams. He rubbed the back of his head with his wing.

He heard a giggle, "You okay there Mr. Clean?"

"Oh, Mei Ling, I, uh, err…" He jumped up and stood straight.

"Don't worry. I get lost in my thoughts too much. Just like you, eh?"

He coughed nervously. "So…what brings you out here?" He said changing the subject.

"You" She said with a smile.

He blushed madly and said, "Well…uh, Mei Ling, we've only know each other for…"

She giggled again (which made his heart skip a beat), "Not like that Big Boy. Maybe someday…" She winked at him, "I came out here to help you train"

He managed a crooked smile, "Really?"

She nodded and flashed a smile back at him, "If I'm going to kick your butt in the training grounds, you'll have to pass try-outs"

He looked down mortified. "Oh…really…that's why…"

She laughed again, "I wasn't being serious, lighten up Bird Brain"

She seemed to like giving random nicknames.

Mei Ling seemed like she had something else to say but instead said –with that beautiful smile of hers- "Let's get to work"

She pulled him along the pathways until they reached a table. She grabbed a handful of chopsticks and handed them to him. "See this cup here?" He nodded as she pointed to a small cup on the table.

"Now, one thing you'll learn when you become a student…" _Wow, she already believed he could do it! _"…is precision. Fly up a few feet." He did what she told him. "Now throw a chopstick into the cup." He nodded and did it. _Wow this kung fu stuff is easy._

"Higher" She said simply. He did so.

"Higher" She said again. With a bit more trouble he managed to land it in the cup.

And it continued. After a couple more times, he started to fail, but Mei Ling pushed him again until he got it. By this time, he was high enough that the cup was a dot and Mei Ling had to yell to him. "Again!"

"I can't even see it!"He yelled back.

"It doesn't matter! Trust your instinct!" He gulped down air and threw the stick. It fell, fell, fell.

But it went way off mark, hitting a sentry. Which actually turned out to be the warden, "Crane?! Is that you!" He heard the warden yell.

Crane cringed and yelled back, "Coming!" When he reached the ground, Mei Ling had hidden behind a wooden pillar and mouthed 'Sorry' before running off.

_________________________________________________________________________-

Mei Ling banged her fist against the side of the wall, _Idiot! _She tried to teach him something, and of course, she just caused him trouble! That's all she ever did! Was cause people trouble! The warden would definitely punish Crane. But why should she care? He's just a janitor.

She exhaled slowly. She didn't have a temper that was easily set off, but Crane…He just made her so crazy! She didn't know why either! She didn't mean anything by her thoughts, she was just scared…But, again, why? She wanted him to become a student, to succeed, but why?

And those two words rang inside her head, as she drifted off to sleep.

When Mei Ling woke up from a dreamless night, she heard a knock on her window. When she looked out it there was no one. Then, suddenly Crane appeared in it.

She smiled and opened the window, "Hey there" She said with a smile.

He gave back a nervous grin, "Hey, uh, can I get some help?" One wing was tucked back and she noticed instead of hovering there he had grasped the windowsill with his talons.

She stepped back nervously, "Uh, sure…Won't you come in?" He flew through the windowsill and stood. "So what'd you need Crane?"

He winced and said, "These." He pulled out his wing that had a gash in it.

Mei Ling gasped and forced him to sit down on the bed. "Who did this to you!?!"

He chuckled nervously, "Me. I, uh, was cleaning out the oldest kwoon and I, err, was looking at some of the old equipment."

Grabbing some bandages she used for sprains and cuts she asked, "And?"

"Well I guess some of the old traps still work…The Flogger for instance…"

She gasped. Every Kung Fu student had heard of the Flogger. It was a deadly machine configured by Master Iron Ox. It was a set of two large, wooden logs in spikes that were each six inches. When triggered, a wooden log would fall down and knock through anything that was in its way. "You survived it!" She gasped

He shook his head ashamed, "When I triggered it…the floor fell out, hehe, saved my life too. But my wing caught a spike…" He looked away from her, mortified.

"By the Gods Crane, be more careful!" she scolded. "You could have been killed!"

A part of her was angry and frustrated at the Crane. _How stupid can men get! _

But another part of her was afraid at his reaction to what she was about to say.

She bandaged the gash and said, "Crane…I don't think you'll be able to train for awhile."

He stood up, "No! I gotta! Try-outs are in two days!" She was surprised at the determination in his voice.

Mei Ling frowned, "It'll probably take a week to heal. I'm sorry Crane…" She said looking at her feet.

"There has to be a way" Crane said twisting around.

The room was silent for a moment.

Then, Mei Ling perked up, "Oogway!"

Crane looked at her inquiringly.

"Master Oogway, from the Jade Palace! He'll know what to do. Come on!" After she pulled him (By his good wing) to the training grounds, they stopped, "You're the janitor, you know when and where he'll be arriving right?"

"Uh…I think. All I was told was for his dorm to be ready by sunrise. But I'd bet he's with the Warden, getting a tour or somethin'" He said nervously.

She groaned and turned around to go back, and ran straight into a turtle.

"Oh, Master…Forgive me" She said hastily.

He only chuckled, "Do not worry. Were you looking for a Master Oogway?"

She nodded trying to pass him, but the turtle blocked the walkway, "Yeah, uh, we have some bad news, and this Crane needs some attention"

He chuckled again and said, "There is no bad news, only news young one."

She rolled her eyes but had an idea, "Do you know Oogway?"

He nodded and wet his withered lips, "Yes, I know him very well. Why would you need him now, on such a beautiful day?"

She sighed and said, "I told you, we have a problem."

He smiled, "Well, maybe I could assist"

She was about to say no, but the turtle seemed like he wouldn't refuse. "Fine" She said through clenched teeth. She allowed him to pass by her. He held looked at Crane and said "Ah, I see…"

_____________________________________________________________________________

The Red-Crowned Crane was only nervous. Something radiated from this turtle. Good, but mysterious.

"Ahh…I see your problem. You are not sure of yourself, nor do you believe in yourself. You wish to learn Kung Fu, but you have one major flaw. Tsk tsk, you need to believe in yourself Crane. Promise me, you will believe."

Crane, in a trance by the turtle, said, "I…I will try"

The turtle nodded. "Good" He walked past Crane, leaning heavily on his staff.

Mei Ling snorted and whispered, "Yeah thanks for nothing old man. You didn't even see the _real_ problem."

The turtle, apparently hearing her, said "I did not see any other problems young warrior"

Crane looked down at his wing and, almost out of his own will, ripped the bandages off.

"Crane! What are you…? Whoa…" The gash was gone, pure, white feathers covering his wing.

Crane could have sworn he heard faint laughter.


	3. Confidence

**Just a warning. The second POV is between Mei Ling, Crane, and of course, a certain omnipotent Master. Enjoy!**

* * *

The day of the try-outs was bright and sunny. Clouds dotted the bright sky. Leaves seemed to float upon a sea that was the gentle breeze. A breeze that managed to whistle through Crane's feathers. It was peaceful.

The exact opposite of Crane. He was a nervous wreck. Doubt filled his every thought. He hadn't seen Mei Ling all day, which only added to his list. What if he couldn't run the course? What if the warden refused to let him try out? What if his wing suddenly gave out?

As Crane flew quickly to the training and landed behind a wall. Hiding there he mulled it over quietly. He had promised Mei Ling. He had promised himself too. He owed this to himself, to try to change his life.

Ever since he had arrived at the Academy, Crane had wished for a chance. A chance to make something of himself! Of course, it wasn't truly his place to become a student. The warden had fought for him to live at the temple, ever since Crane had become orphaned. The warden had taken him in and put him to work. _Slave laboring working-my-ass-of-every-minute work! And unless I do this the rest of my life will be the same dammit! It's my time! I can do this!_

With a large, steadfast smile Crane turned the corner…to see a large rhino fly through the air. Crane's bill dropped open. _Well, there's always next year. _

Crane heard the warden yell, "Pathetic! Next!" Crane gulped air. If that giant warrior couldn't get through the course, how would a weakling like Crane do it? But then something struck Crane like a hammer on a nail.

There stood Mei Ling, obviously watching the failures, and waiting. Waiting for him. She slammed a fist to her forehead in disappointment. She dragged it down her face. Crane planned to sneak out of the grounds. She wouldn't say anything to him for letting her down, but he could live with that. Painfully, but he could.

However, when a smile lit up her face, he knew she had seen him. He groaned as she ran towards him like an excited pup. "Crane! I'm so glad you're here! My try-out was rough but these bums are pathetic! Here's the line, you got here just in time! Show 'em how it's done!"

Crane smiled weakly, "Yeah…about that…I, uh-"

Mei Ling smiled and cut him off, "I can't wait to train with you Crane! It'll be amazing!"

Joy, sorrow, and disappointment lit Crane's face. Joy because Mei Ling actually wanted to train with him, to be with him. Sorrow because he was going to let her down. Disappointment because of how close he could have got with Mei Ling.

Then something popped up in his mind. _You are not sure of yourself, nor do you believe in yourself. You must believe Crane. Promise me you will believe._ Crane had to believe. In himself, his training, and his mind.

But then as a bull walked into the arena, he was knocked down immediately by a flying log. The floor opened up and the bull screamed in pain and frustration.

Crane gulped again. "Pathetic! Not one of you can do this course!" And it was true; Not one could reach the red flag.

Crane then heard someone shout out, "Wait! There's one who can!" Mei Ling. She pointed towards him.

"Crane?" The warden yelled in surprise.

They all started laughing. The students, the new and old, the warden, even a few onlooking Masters.

He heard taunts; "Oh, what skinny legs!", "Good one Mei Ling!", "He's so…Hehehe…small…hahaha!!!"

Amusement and mock filled their eyes.

Fear, sorrow, and grief filled Crane's eyes. Mei Ling's were filled with the same thing…that and apology.

She had embarrassed him, made people laugh, and destroyed whatever reputation he _didn't_ have.

"I'm so sorry" She said quietly.

He looked at her, a grim darkness to his face for a short moment as the warden told him to start cleaning the leftover teeth. Then he awkwardly smiled and said, "Psshaw, its fine."

He began sweeping, "If I could think of one word, it would be…fine" He said sorrowfully.

Mei Ling looked down at her feet for a moment. This was her fault. She never should have gotten him into this.

Crane, pitying himself as he swept along was…not paying attention. Little did he notice the yellow line he had crossed.

The warden's laughter died down and Mei Ling had decided to apologize to Crane, whom she had caused so much trouble for. But when she looked up she saw he had wandered off. Right into the obstacle course.

She stepped forward as the first trap sprung; a duo of wooden warriors. Crane had dodged one and blocked the other with his broom. And he had done it perfectly.

Crane felt a deep feeling in the bottom of his stomach. But it wasn't fear. It wasn't panic. It was something he hadn't felt for years.

_**Confidence.**_

Mei Ling looked at him, proud, hopeful, and awed. She nodded approving and impelling him to do what he had trained himself for.

Crane gave back a confident smile and advanced through the course. He blocked another set of Wooden Warriors. The ceiling was cut low, along with holding three swinging logs, keeping him from flying. But Crane didn't need to. All he needed was his dexterity, his intelligence, and his confidence.

He beautifully dodged every warrior, every trap.

He did a graceful jump, giving his momentum to his wings. A wooden log swung down, but time seemed to slow for Crane. He bent perfectly around it. Before he knew it, he had landed right by the flag.

He grabbed it victoriously and took the exit (thankful not to have to go back through the deadly traps), where Mei Ling waited. He brought the flag to her, seeming to ask for her approval.

She smiled and grabbed his wing, waving it in the air, showing that the least likely hero, the small, skinny janitor, had become a Kung Fu Warrior.

On a walkway overlooking the arena, a familiar turtle smiled.

"You have done good Crane. The only person you needed confidence from, was yourself, my friend."

**Don't worry; I'm not done with this series yet. I'm going to tie in how Crane got to the Jade palace. But, hoped you liked it! Fly On!**


	4. Gudi

Crane stood quietly, running his wing along the old Gudi.

It was the last thing left from his father. The Gudi was quite beautiful, shining as the bright sunlight flowed into his new dorm. His father always loved music, a subject Crane possessed no talent in. His father had always been known to play the Gudi, made from the bones of Crane's grandfather.

The flute sitting before him was quite large for normal Gudi's, his grandfather having a wingspan of about eight feet. Crane remembered learning to fly, hoping to grow into the man his father had always expected him to be.

Crane sighed. That was before his father was taken. Taken, and killed.

_But, maybe with the help of Mei Ling and the Masters, I'll grow into something my father could be proud of. Maybe now I'll have the chance to fulfill my name._

His name; Ou Tsuru. The name literally meant King Crane, or Crane Crowned. But when he was moved to China; to Lee Da, after he lost everything, his name changed to Crane.

That's what the warden called him; that was his name. And he had grown into it. Besides, that's what they'd be calling him now; Master Crane.

Crane smiled at himself, _Be confident, not cocky. _

He was a new student, not a master. Not yet anyway.

But he had faith. He had faith in himself, and faith in his abilities. A luxury he had been long deprived of.

Crane put the Gudi and its stand back in their dusty old box and slid it to the back of the large shelf.

Crane had stayed mostly secluded, just like he had always been; but he wasn't doing it because he was afraid to be made fun of or ridiculed, but because he wanted to. HE wanted to study scrolls, he wanted to think inwardly, and he wanted to learn. He learned faster than everybody around him, and that was the way he liked it. He didn't do it for his masters; He didn't do it for the other students; He did it, for himself.

And for Mei Ling of course. No matter how hard he tried, Crane couldn't stop trying to impress her. He wanted to show her she was right; Crane could become a Master, and they both knew it. But the faster he learned the better.

But Crane wasn't just spending all of his time studying. He was spending it finding a purpose. Not a life purpose, or a cosmic purpose, but a purpose as in something to do. Being the student he was, Crane had loads of free time.

But he could never find something to calm him. Calm him when he was embarrassed, when that feeling of being worthless tried to creep its way back into his heart.

Of course the Masters and higher students (such as Mei Ling) were amazed and surprised at how a simple janitor beat a course that dozens of giant, muscular recruits couldn't pass, but the lower students;

They weren't happy about having a novice in their ranks. Students constantly ridiculed Crane about his weaknesses; Skinny legs, small build, the latter. They wanted to _break him down_. And they'd do anything to do it.

But still, nothing stopped Crane. He believed in himself, his Masters believed in him, and Mei Ling believed in him.

_There she is again! In all my thoughts, Mei Ling finds a way to sneak herself in! What is it about her? Is it the fact that she turned my life around with a pep talk and a bat of her beautiful eyes? Or is it that, even though she is a Master at Kung Fu, and a marvel among us students, she still seems to be so much like me? Could I…love her?_

_Ha! What are you thinking? Falling in love with a Master! She's way out of your league bird!_

_She always seemed to like me! Why else would she convince me to become a student here?!_

_She felt sorry for you no doubt! Who wouldn't?_

_No, she has to feel something for me! Whether it's just a friendship! She finally gave me something to live for!_

_Careful bird. Remember what happened last time you got close to someone._

A banging at his door snapped Crane out of his traitorous thoughts. He yelled, "Who is it?"

"Who do you think it is?" said a feminine voice.

Crane's eyes lit up. _Mei Ling! She's back!_

Mei Ling had left to go on a 'field trip'. She went with a few of the masters to check out Jade Palace. When Crane was scared she wouldn't come back, Mei Ling only replied, "Don't worry bird-brain; I'll come back to keep the bullies off ya."

Crane jumped up, his wings beating so he hovered off the ground, and opened the door hastily.

His happiness was crushed at the site of a mountain cat, but not Mei Ling.

"Oh hey Zaria" Zaria was a second-year, and in many of Crane's classes. Zaria was a clumsy, social, but smart girl. This fit the style she studied; Tumbling Chuan. She gave him a crooked smile and said, "Not happy to see me?"

Crane gave back a small smile to his fellow student, "I thought you were…someone else."

She only laughed softly, "Yeah, I know, you wanted me to be Mei Ling"

He blushed at his obviousness and opened his beak before Zaria said, "But she's back, so come on"

She yanked him out of the room and he found himself being dragged outside to the courtyard. "Where are we going!?" He yelled.

"Well, if you want to impress Mei Ling you'll have to be the first one to greet her."

They turned a corner into the main courtyard, the gates at the other end. The gates were opening, and entering was an old pig, accompanied by the warden, and another figure. She was tall for a girl, and even from this distance, Crane could see her well-built figure.

"Mei Ling" Crane gasped. They continued running, Crane now running by his own accord, until he was ten feet in front of the Kung Fu Warrior.

She smiled. He smiled back. Mei Ling bowed low. Crane bowed lower. When they both had returned to their normal standing positions, Mei Ling opened her mouth and said, "Good morning Master"

Crane tilted his head confused as she walked towards him. "Mast-"

"Ah, yes, I suspect your trip was a good one!" Crane looked behind him were a Master stood. When he looked back Mei Ling walked right past Crane, brushing his right wing.

Crane's beak dropped open.

"Ouch" Zaria murmured. "Bummer"


	5. Friendship

The Red-Crowned Crane pulled another scroll from the shelf and sat it on the table of the Archives. The large room was quiet and empty, save for Crane, Zaria, and the Scrollmaster.

Crane was reading. Reading anything. He had read about the Origins of Drunken Monkey Style. He had read about the Anvil of Heavens struggle with the Mongolians three years ago, and how the Commander could not face killing the men he had once lived with. He now had scrolls about Dim Mak, or the Touch of Death.

"Don't be bummed Crane. Mei Ling's just playing hard to get" Zaria joked. Crane wasn't listening. He was too enveloped in the effects of Dim Mak; A technique that was used to paralyze an enemy with a touch to certain points.

But the truth was, he wasn't even thinking about Dim Mak. He was thinking about Mei Ling. He was thinking about how she had completely ignored him when she arrived. He was thinking about how every time he went to her dorm, she was gone. He was thinking about how every time he tried to talk to her she somehow disappeared.

_I told you so._

_She's just been busy! Probably…_

_Oh, yes, busy. Probably with another man. Probably with one of the ox's from upper class. She'd probably enjoy their-_

_No! She can't been socializing with a low level Crane while she needs to study and train!_

_Keep denying it. _

_I will!_

Crane sighed, irritated, and said, "Hey Zaria, I'm going to go…I, uh, gotta go train…" He said nervously, walking down the aisle of the Archives.

Zaria just nodded her head and said, "Sure, see ya Crane"

Even if he never acknowledged it, the truth was Zaria was a great friend. She was a great student, especially for a second-year. Zaria had shown interest in Crane ever since he flawlessly beat the obstacle course, and had constantly checked on him since.

But that didn't help the fact that Mei Ling had been completely ignoring him. She had even acted like she knew who he was. Had he done something wrong? Ruined her ego? Were the Masters of the Jade Palace appalled at how she stuck up for a lowly janitor?

_She's tired of you ird. You're yesterday's news. Like I said: She __**pitied**__ you._

_No…She…couldn't have._

_You know I'm right._

_I know._

Crane sighed, tired of fighting the facts. He walked out into the sunlight and into the courtyard. A free-form training session was going on. It was a day that Crane would usually have off, but doing nothing would make him think again. He didn't want to think right now.

He stepped into the line and bowed to the Master. He started to match the other students; they were currently following through Tai Chi poses; calming their minds, and positioning their hearts (Something that Crane needed dearly). Maybe he could calm down, and quit thinking about;

"Ah, Mei Ling, thank you for coming. The god's have presented us with a lovely day, have they not?" The Master who was leading the free-form group stopped and bowed to Mei Ling. The Mountain Cat bowed back and said, "They have. Now what did you need me for Master Sheng?"

"Ah, yes, no doubt our gracious Warden has told you about the warthog bandits in the western mountains." They were down to a whisper now but Crane had a good focus and listened intently. Warthog bandits were something Crane was all too familiar with.

"Yes, is it true that they-" The Master cut her off and said, "Yes. But we do not need to talk about that in front of the students. They would not take easy to kidnapping."

Crane's face was red now. Memories flooded back. The blizzard, the snow flurried about him. These bandits had to be the ones. Something in the wind told Crane this. He was sure of it.

"Now, I would completely trust you to go on your own Mei Ling, but it is winter. In case of a blizzard, I don't know what we would do if you were to get lost. So I ask you to take a student with you. Any student you wish. Not only will it be safer, but it will be a test and trial for the both of you"

Mei Ling nodded, "How much time do I have?"

"The sooner you depart the better. But take as much time as you need finding a partner"

She shrugged, "That part's easy, I just want to get ready"

The old steed only said, "Ah, I see, then who shall be your companion"

"That's easy. Student Crane" Crane apparently hadn't been the only one listening because everyone else in the line-up gasped.

Even the Master looked shocked, "But Mei Ling, he is a first-year! He has only been a student for a few weeks! I cannot trust him to be out in a blizzard, or to fight bandits!"

Mei Ling shrugged, "It'll be good for him. I think he'll get way better experience out in the field than being stuck in a courtyard doing Tai Chi"

"But child-" he stuttered.

She put a hand up, "Either he comes, or I don't go."

The steed, wordless and stricken merely sighed and said, "Fine. We will await your return."

She bowed to the Master as he walked off. "Class dismissed" He murmured.

Crane, beak open and completely shocked, watched as Mei Ling looked towards him and winked one eye.

Though it had been only hours since Mei Ling had decided to take a novice Kung FU student on a dangerous filed mission, Crane was already waiting at the bottom of the stairs that led to the gates of Lee Da. It was breezy and cold, bits of snow flling around the Red-Crowned Crane.

The warden had escorted Mei Ling to the bottom of the entrance. All three bowed and the pair began to leave before the warden said, "Take care of him Mei Ling. You need to be careful out there…Ou Tsuru"

The warden had pronounced his name completely wrong, but Crane smiled and nodded, "Thanks"

The pair started walking, Mei Ling holding her bag which was slung around her back with her hands. After the warden had turned back and left Mei Ling only smiled and said, "Finally! We're out of that damned prison." bumping into him playfully.

Crane was still stiff and nervous, and the least to say a bit angry. She had kind of let him think she hated him for the week and now she's happy and friendly. _What the hell!_

She tilted her head at him. "Hey Crane, what's wrong?"

He snorted and said, "Nothing"

She scoffed and said, "I'm not stupid Crane. You really are bad at hiding emotions"

_Dammit. She's right about that._ "Well, why have you been ignoring me is my first question"

"Have I?" She said innocently.

"Now you're playing stupid" He said looking at her with a dark look in his eye. Snow fell on her face, which was showing a hidden look of pride.

She only raised her chin and said, "Sorry I can't spend every moment of my time watching over the orphan"

Crane's face fell and he looked forward, quieted. Mei Ling's face also showed sadness and she opened her mouth, "I d-" but she stopped.

They were both quiet for the rest of the time. The wind picked up, the sun falling behind the mountains. The snow wasn't horrible, but it was blowing fast.

"We should…stop here" Mei Ling said quietly. There was a small cave that was dry and looked somewhat cozy.

Crane, tired of walking, was hovering off the ground and nodded softly. When they got in, Crane sat down quietly and Mei Ling pulled some sticks of wood out of her bag, "You carry sticks with you?"

"Well we aren't going to find dry sticks out there, now are we?" She said, spite hinting her words. Crane grunted in reply and let his hat fall down over his face.

Mei Ling got the fire started, it's crackling the only sound in the cave, save for the wind.. The pair was quiet, Crane listening to the wind that was picking up outside.

Crane was about to fall asleep when he heard Mei Ling say, "The Palace was beautiful."

He grunted, "Was it now." He truly didn't give a rat's ass.

"Yeah" Crane had lifted his hat back up with his wing and saw Mei Ling sitting by the fire. Her face showed sadness, her eyes miserable. Crane dearly wanted to just hold her and accept an apology. Hell, screw the apology! He just wanted to wrap his wings around her and keep her warm.

"I met the Master there. Shifu was his name. He had heard a story from his master. Master Oogway"

Crane perked up at the name. Ever since Crane had figured out Oogway was the one to heal his wing, the turtle had become a major mark in his life. Crane had asked the Master's where Oogway was, but apparently he was not to be disturbed.

"The story was of a janitor. A bird, who had summoned the bravery to make something of his life; out of nothing"

Crane smiled inside his head, "Of course he couldn't have done it without the help of a certain Mountain Cat."

She smirked a beautiful smile that made Crane flush in happiness.

But then her face fell. "But Shifu already knew the janitor. Apparently, Shifu had been great friends with the bird's father."

Crane didn't move but closed his eyed. His wings were trembling. "What else does he know?"

Crane felt a warm paw on his wing. He opened his eyes and saw that Mei Ling had reached across the cave to comfort him, "Can you please tell me Crane?"

Crane frowned angrily and stood up quickly, ripping his wing from Mei Ling's grasp, "What is there to tell! I was a boy! I couldn't do a damn thing! We were going to an old cabin, high in the mountains! We were there for three days before it got attacked. Bandits lit the place on fire, and me and father tried to escape!" Memories nailed his brain.

_A log fell down above Crane's head. His father pulled him out of the way with his talons, ripping his shirt, "Ou Tsuru! Stay with me!"_

_Crane was terrified, but did what his father told him. They ran around flaming tables and chairs, until they saw the front door. Wood crashed down around it and his father yelled, "Come On!"_

_Scooping him up and wrapping him in his wings, Crane's father jumped through the window. He set him down and yelled, "Keep following me!!!"Crane heard laughter in the distance and looked at his wings. Blood splattered them. But not that of his own, but of his father's._

_Crane ran after his father before falling down in the snow. His father slid in the snow and ran back. Crane watched, drowsy from smoke inhalation, as his father came closer towards him. An arrow flew above his head and struck his father in the torso, "Tsuru! Run…."_

_His father fell to the ground. Crane slowly rotated his head over and a club smashed down through his vision._

"When I woke up, Father was gone. The snow was red with his blood, but I thought…maybe…m-maybe…the b-band-dits t-t-took-"

Mei Ling grabbed his wing again and whispered "That's enough."

He sat back down against the wall. Looking down, Crane noticed the wet spots that soaked his torso, "Tears" He muttered. _Men don't cry._

Crane looked at Mei Ling and tears were welled up in her eyes as well, "I ignored you this week…because I didn't think it was right…I didn't think it was right, how I got everything handed to me, but your life has been a living hell. Having your family killed, and then being sent to clean up shit at a martial arts academy. I didn't think it was right for a spoiled idiot like me to show off over a hard worker like you Crane" Now it was his turn to comfort. Crane pulled her towards the wall he was sitting by with his wing.

"Mei Ling, things'll happen to everyone. We'll have our ups and downs, but if you think you can fix those by running away, they'll just keep catching up with you"

Mei Ling wiped her eyes and smiled, "Thanks Crane"

He smiled back. It was quiet after that, the cave completely dark save light from the fire.

Mei Ling smiled and said, "I bet its warm under all those feathers." But Crane didn't have to say anything before Mei Ling laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. HE blushed and half wrapped a wing around her.

He knew she wasn't cold. He knew that was just an excuse.

Because she was a Mountain Cat. And she had fur.

**I know, the end's dorky but I thought it sounded cute and random. Damn, 2,100 words, longest ever. My hands took over my body and just kept typing, until I had like a Writer's Orgasm. And the product: was this! Two in one night! Proud of me? I'd think so. Basically, this tied up Crane's past and gave a bit of entertainment for those of us who have no lives. Redemption 3, on the way! Fly On!**


End file.
